Kushu
by EspeonEevee
Summary: A kougra named Kushu's owner has to go, leaving his pet to fend for himself. Not PG-13 right now, but it will be in later chapters.


I am telling you on behalf of my best friend, Kushu. He is a dangerous figure nowadays in Neopia and if you ever see him, you are to run and call the chia police. He could be described as a slightly temperamental orange kougra. He is wanted for many strange crimes. I am sorry to say this my fair friend Kushu, but this time I feel I need to tell the public. So here is the story of Kushu, the master criminal.  
  
My best friend Kushu walked into his well-kept neohome one night. He had been battling for a few hours and needed to rest badly. His neohome had always been made of cloud, or for as long as he had remembered. There always maids and cleaners and servants there, yet Kushu had never known how Owner got all the money. In fact, he never really wondered why. Owner told him that she had been very successful in the stock market, but Kushu never really understood the stock market.

After Owner gave him a long explanation about the stock market and Kushu had left the room, he heard Owner muttering something like "Stupid chia police and their minions. Weak and defenseless." He later questioned Owner about it, but he never told me about what happened next. All he said was that he never questioned Owner about his past or her weird mutterings again. It was one morning in June that his world changed forever. June 28, to be exact. Kushu's birthday. Owner was in a very good mood that day, so she let him stay home. So for the first part of the morning Owner gave him 400,000 neopoints to spend wherever he wanted. Cakes and other party goods were aplenty at their house that day. Later he went to the battledome and beat the snowager for the first time in his whole life. He was happy as a clam. They had a party as soon as school was let out with all of his friends, and he got many presents. That night, Owner took him into her room.

"Kushu...have you ever wondered why we're so rich? Would you like to know?" Kushu almost shouted with excitement. He wanted to know so badly!

"Of course I would!" he squeaked.

"Well I'm sorry to say this...Kushu..."

"Yes? Tell me Please!"

"Kushu...I...am a scammer." He almost fainted at this. His Owner, always so innocent, had been a scammer? "Now that you are thirteen...I think you should take on the family tradition. I assume that you know how to scam, am I correct?

"Yes...I suppose I must. But I've heard it poisons your mind and makes you constantly greedy for neopoints! But if you say I need to...I guess I will. I need to earn the family neopoints." He didn't know what he was saying. He couldn't-and wouldn't scam. He loved his young and innocent life far too much to risk everything. Kushu sat in his bed all night, thinking about what Owner had said. After all, she had always worn a mask at night while she thought he was asleep...did she do her scamming at night so he wouldn't find out? And was the bed he was sleeping in stolen? He slept very little that night.

"Mornin' little one! Did you get a good rest? I'm planin' on teachin' you how to scam!" She says it like it's no big deal, thought Kushu. So the cheating duo left the house and into Neopia central. A loud and quick bleeping noise came from Owner's purse. He remembered that that kind of bleep meant a big emergency. It came up when the house almost caught fire, and when Owner was arrested for, "No real reason," so she said. She dug into her purse and pulled out a small black phone that had tiny gray buttons.

"What?! A big...fire?! At the warehouse? It isn't safe? I'll be there right away!" Owner pressed a button on the phone. "I'm sorry Kushu, but I have to go. You may never see me again, which is most likely. You must not ever go to our home. The chia police...they'd catch you for sure. You practice on the streets, you hear? The police are in our home now. Never should you go back. Never. Understand?" I gave a sad nod.

"Goodbye, Owner. I know I cannot ever follow in your footsteps, but I suppose I must try. I...I will miss you forever." After that, Owner ran off, where I don't know. I sighed. I couldn't live like this! The city life, living off scraps and sleeping in cold and damp alleys, it just wouldn't work! I had to go home. As I was miserably walking home, I bumped straight into a pack of lupes. Well not really, I was walking past an alley, one grabbed me by my paw and pulled me into the alley. They surrounded me. I gave a long sigh. How bad could one day get?

Yes, this chapter is really short. Sue me.


End file.
